granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Risa
NUMBER (81) Owner: @Slashy Paws(Raptorzs) Name: Risa Sab’At Fey’Lya Age: 5 years Birthdate: December 7th, 2018 Upload Date: May 7th, 2019 Sexuality: heterosexual Gender: Female Parents: N/A (custom) Cubs: Severus (adopted) Personality: Risa is a very cautious Granthrow. She doesn’t do anything without a plan or two in place. She’s extremely intelligent preferring brains over brawns to solve her problems. It takes a while for her to warm up to anyone especially humanity. She has a few trust issues with other Grans. Once she warms up to you she’d die defending yours and your own. She is very loyal to her friends/ (future family) She is mostly solitary preferring her own company but on occasion a friend or two would be nice. History: Risa grew up in the cold north, one of the few Grans to call the arctic her home. Her family comes from a long line of Grans that migrated north and overtime developed traits to survive in the bitter cold. She was born into a small family. Her parents were alphas of the Broken Tusk Tribe of the far north. She had a happy cubhood knowing nothing but love and affection from both parents. Overtime she grew up into her own. Sadly as with all things in the Arctic it is all about competition. During one cruel winter Risa and her family was caught between the local human village and a small/ solitary herd of Caribou. The Broken Tusk tribe was hunting this particular herd along with the local humans. Needless to say the humans objected and the Broken Tusk Tribe met there end. All except one, Risa. Wounded Risa managed to bury herself in the snow and evade the fate of her family. The only thing that saved her life that day was a blizzard that kicked up all the snow and dropped visibility to almost nothing. The humans retreated to their village taking most of her family with them to be skinned and eaten. It is the Arctic after all, nothing is wasted. The following morning Risa woke up to fresh snow and the frozen stench of blood and death on the ice. There wasn’t much left, a few frozen bodies scattered about. She recognized her parents, what was left of them by their smell. Tears streaming down her muzzle, it was the way of things up here. All things are hunted, not all things survive.. She certainly couldn’t seek revenge on the humans… Their strange ways would only mean her death and in the dead of winter there was really only one choice.. South.. There were stories passed down from elder to cub about the others that came before. With little other choice and scrounging scraps from corpses she headed south and her only hope of survival. Random Facts: She loves Salmon in the spring when they run up river. Also she absolutely loves moose. She’s been perfecting ambush predator tactics. Her muddy brown coat allows her to blend in perfectly in the Tundra. She also loves complex problems to solve. Stats : STR 2 RES 3 WIS 3 CHA 2 DEX 2 Traits Ears C Tail UC Fangs C Size C Eyes C